Mr. Barron
Mr. Barron is the main antagonist of the 2016 film Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. He was the leader of the Wights and Hallows and Jake and Abe's arch-nemesis. He is based on Dr. Golan in books, however, unlike in the book, Dr. Golan, his real name and his alias as psychiatrist is swapped: While in the book, Dr. Golan is his real name, here, his real name is Mr. Barron and Dr. Golan is his psychiatrist disguise instead. Other differences include the gender of his psychiatrist disguise. Where as the character's psychiatrist disguise in book is male, in film the gender of said disguise is female instead. He was portrayed in his main form by the famous actor , who also portrayed Jules Winnfield in Pulp Fiction, Elijah Price in Unbreakable, Octopus in The Spirit, Officer Abel Turner in Lakeview Terrace, Stephen in Django Unchained, Frank Tenpenny in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Richmond Valentine in Kingsman: The Secret Service, Roland Cox from Jumper and Preston Packard in Kong: Skull Island. In his disguises, he was portrayed by (In Jake's form); (in John Lamont's form), who also played Prince Charming from the Shrek films; Sloan Blackburn in The Wild Thornberry's Movie and Doctor Claw in the Inspector Gadget film; and (in Dr. Golan's form) who also played Gladys Sharp in Over The Hedge and Ms. Grunion in Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Information and Background Barron is the leader of the Wights – human-like creatures that hunt and kill Peculiars with their "Peculiar" physical abilities so they can consume their eyeballs and become human again. He's a shapeshifting Peculiar who aspires to immortality. All Wights, including themselves, used to be Hollowgasts, invisible abominations that were created as a result of failed experiment to become immortals by using a Ymbryne (a Peculiar who can transform into a bird and manipulate time) done by himself and his rogue Peculiars in an unused loop, in hopes of achieving immortality. Unfortunately, the experiment went wrong and they transformed into Hollows. Barron himself is among the Hollowgasts that succeed in changing back into humans by consuming Peculiars' eyes (mainly children) and it is just a matter of time before he can perform his experiment again with even more Ymbrynes to become immortal. Mr. Barron's polite and humorous behavior belied a child-murdering monster who cared only for his own ends. Biography Mr. Barron is first seen when Jake and his drugstore supervisor Shelly go to Abe's house in her car. There, it is mentioned by Abe about Barron's plan on the Blackpool loop and mentioned again by Miss Peregrine when she tells Jacob "Jake" Portman about what he and the Wights tried to do in events prior to the movie. The Wights sought to make themselves immortal by using the power of a Ymbryne. This experiment led to the creation of Hollowgasts (Hollows for short), tall monsters that are invisible to most people and will attack anyone in their path. Mr. Barron himself also became a Hollowghast, but transformed back after devouring the eyeballs of other Peculiars. Since then, Mr. Barron and the Wights have been travelling between the time loops the Peculiars live in, attacked the Peculiars and devoured their eyeballs. Mr. Barron's true physical appearance was again with Jake in the cave loop entrance and in Miss Peregrine's home, where he threatened to kill Jake if Miss Peregrine didn't come with him. Miss Peregrine reluctantly goes with Mr. Barron, leaving Jake and the other Peculiars to deal with the Hollow, Mr. Malthus, that was approaching the home. After dealing with Malthus that attacked Miss Peregrine's home, the group stalks Mr. Barron back to his base in the Blackpool Tower in another time loop. There, they confront the Wights in their attempt to rescue Miss Peregrine and the other Ymbrynes. The battle that ensued ultimately led to Mr. Barron's demise. Mr. Barron disguised himself as Jake in order to trick the others to kill the real Jake, thinking he's Barron in disguise, but the plan backfired when the last of his hollows, who has mistaken him for Jake, sneaks behind him, grabs him and eats his eyes, killing him before Jake kills the Hollow. His lifeless body was left behind after the loop closed. Quotes }} Trivia *His abilities are strikingly similar to the T-1000 from Terminator. Both can turn their arms into weapons (knives, swords, axes etc), and can also masquerade as anything they have had physical contact with. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Trickster Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutated Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Paranormal Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutilators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Delusional Category:Cannibals Category:Aristocrats Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind